The present invention relates generally to a shot shell wad and, more particularly, to a unitary molded plastic shot shell wad which includes a chemiluminescent tracer feature as well as a shock absorbing chamber expansion feature.
It is desirable to be able to observe the flight path of the shot fired from a shotgun in order to improve accuracy and denote the fit of the shotgun to the shooter's physical structure. In the past, "tracer" amunition for shot shells has been of the flamable type whereby a compound or combination of compounds is ignited and burns to provide a visual indication of the path of the shot. Such prior art tracers are dangerous and sometimes result in the ignition of fires upon impact, for example with grass, brush, trees or the like, due to the chemical compounds not being completely burned. The present invention provides a shot shell wad having a chemiluminescent tracer element comprised of a non-toxic, non-flamable liquid which provides a bright illumination to clearly indicate the path of the shot.
In addition to the tracer feature, the present invention provides a shot shell wad having a collapsing/inversion feature which allows the overpowder wad to move slightly forward at time of primer ignition to allow additional combustion area and provide a shock absorbing effect to diminish the disturbance upon the shot column to maintain a tightly aligned shot column when the shot leaves the gun barrel.